User talk:Emperorkangxi
You game The other one has not started after all, so I joined yours as Daʾamat.-- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:53, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Lafary (talk) 19:06, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I want to join in your map game of the Roman Republic ascencion. Can you send me the link of this map game? Thanks. Lafary (talk) 20:13, June 17, 2018 (UTC) I finded any error in your list of nations in your map game. Can I fix them? But there is a problem. A player is using a nation that did not exist at the time, and if I fix it, their actions will be void. Can I do this? Yes. They can choose another nation and take their turn again as that nation, right? I did days and nights of research, but the sources I used contradict sometimes and might have a few errors (nobody is perfect). Give me a list of nations that should be in existance in the time period and a list of nations that should not. My research was a bit imperfect. Emperorkangxi (talk) 00:07, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Lafary (talk) 00:00, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Here is the list of nations: * Carthage * Etruscans * Roman Kingdom * Magna Graecia ** Northwestern Greeks ** Achaeans ** Dorians ** Ionians * Greece * Peloponnesian League ** Lacedaemon ** Athens * Corinth * Macedonia * Achaemenid Empire * Kingdom of Kush * Sheba * Indo-Aryans * Kingdom of Magadha * Yan * Jin * Qi * Lu * Wey * Qin * Cao * Song * Chen * Chu ** State of Cai * Wu * Yue * Zhou * Zheng * Olmecs I can make a map if you want, but I need a high quality blank (no frontiers) world map. If you want, I can also tell you the location of each nation. Lafary (talk) 21:45, June 21, 2018 (UTC) I used the informations of this site: http://geacron.com/home-en/. Now that I've seen I wrote Roman Kingdom instead of Roman Republic, sorry, I was wrong. But, this is the nations of that year. The tribes and civilizations that you have placed on the list of nations may continue. I put Sheba because Translator translated it like this (I'm not fluent in English). Thanks for the correction. Lafary (talk) 01:25, June 23, 2018 (UTC) The map will be finished coming soon. Maybe tomorrow or after tomorrow. Lafary (talk) 21:00, June 24, 2018 (UTC) The map is good. I am almost finishing. But... Where's Macedonia, Athens, Corinto and Sparta in the list of nations? Can I put them on the map? Natum Republica Romanorum Hey, despite only being a few turns in, I am not going to join it. However, I would join if you make a sequel or if you make any map games in the future. Mli048 (talk) 01:46, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi, can I join your Natum Republica Romanorum (Map Game)? what do I have to do?